


The Festival

by supermaket_flowers



Series: The Winged [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: For this year’s Festival, their pack has another member.In this fic: describing the festival and attending it, Lloyd being confused, and they all successfully achieve their next Wing Phase.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Sensei Wu & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Winged [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 🥳 !! Let’s see how 2021 goes.

The festival isn't exactly a festival, no, it's where the sorcing Winged meet for those who are able to get their next phase of wings. It takes place at the start of each new year and with each festival, the number of winged that exist decreases. A child attends their first festival, the first one after they learn how to fly safely. Winged most often attend in groups, called 'packs', at this point to see someone attend alone is rare.

"One more in our pack this year," Nya said .gs they were getting ready to leave.

“Yep," Cole agreed.

They were lucky this year, the meeting spot was only a day away which meant they didn't need to bring as much food as some of the other packs do.

"You don't mind, do you?" Lloyd asked as they finished preparations.

"Not at all, you _do_ want to come, that _is_ why I taught you," Kai said.

"Yeah, okay?” Lloyd agreed as they went out onto the Bounty's deck.

"Hurry up you guys," Jay shouted to them from where he, Cole, Zane, and even Wu were already in the air, waiting for them. "We're gonna be late," the Lightning Master added.

"No, we're not," Kai answered as he, Lloyd and Nya took off into the air after them, starting their journey.

With only two weeks of practice, Lloyd's flight had improved significantly but he still had a long ways to go.

"With you attendance this year, you will have to prove you have earnt the next Wing Phase," Zane told Lloyd as he pulled alongside the blond.

"Next ‘Wing Phase'? What's that?” Lloyd asked.

“You don't know? Wing phase is how your wings increase in size," Zane explained.

"It's why Frosty and I have larger wings than the others, and why Sensei's are massive,” Kai suddenly appeared at his other side.

”That... makes sense," Lloyd agreed as he ducked out of the way of Jay and Cole barrel-rolling out of the sky.

* * *

Roughly a day later, they all arrive at the meeting spot for this year's festival, and as soon as they get there, Wu leaves them to go stand by Mystaka, not before he warns "Behave yourselves, students,"

"Good luck with that," Nya muttered before she left to go find Skylar or Seliel or both of them.

At the festival, most packs arrive together and must be together for the Wing Phase Change Trials, they often mix with other packs beforehand.

Times skip to the Wing Phase Change Trials.

The Change trials were similar to an obstacles course but designed to showcase their flying ability to the elders, to see if they deserved the next Wing Phase.

Their pack was the last to showcase and as the youngest Lloyd was the last. After successfully completing the course with only one minor tangle.

"With your successful completion, Lloyd, you have achieved your first Wing Phase change," Mystake announced.

A cacophony of clapping and cheering took place as a bright light covered the blond. When it cleared, Lloyd's wings had noticibly increased in size and he had green curling designs by his left ear which Nya had had before her Change (only in the same sea blue as her wings).

* * *

“How does wing Phase change even work?" Lloyd asked when most of their pack were sitting together.

“No one really knows - it's best not to question it," Nya told him.

She had achieved her next Phase Change, her fourth, and now had designs twisting around her right eye from her eyebrow down and around.

“Typically your wings don't change much until your fifth Change," Nya added.

"That’s why Zane and Kai’s wings have changed so much," Lloyd said.


End file.
